


Marriage Boot Camp: Musician Edition

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Fall Out Boy, Last Shadow Puppets, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Neighbourhood (Band)
Genre: Anger, Bipolar Disorder, Engagement, Gay, M/M, Marriage Bootcamp, Married Couple, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was watching Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars with my mom and this idea came up. So..yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard Way & Frank Iero  
Couple name: Chemical Romance/Breakup  
These two are known for being in the the hit band My Chemical Romance. Gerard as the front man of the band had fallen in love with guitarist, Frank, while the band was touring. The two were publicly kissing and doing other thing suggesting they were dating. They had kept their relationship a secret, but soon announced the news. Soon the couple were fighting a lot. It started when the band broke up. Frank didn't even know the band was breaking up until Gerard announced the news in a interview. The two now live in different houses, but still try to be together.

Brendon Urie & Dallon Weekes  
Couple Name: Ex Comparison  
Brendon and Dallon is a newly engaged couple known for being in Panic! At The Disco. The two started going out a week after welcoming Dallon to the band. Brendon had a relationship with ex-bassist Ryan Ross. Most of these two fights are always about Brendon comparing Dallon to Ryan. Dallon wants to go through the marriage, but not before knowing Brendon has moved on officially. 

Miles Kane & Alex Turner  
Couple Name: Doubtfull Duo  
Also a newly engaged couple are know for different things. Alex is know as frontman of The Arctic Monkeys and Miles going solo. The two use to make music together as The Last Shadow Puppets. They were dating through that time, but it soon ended as well as the band. They went sepreate ways focusing on music. After a couple years the two ended up getting back together. Two years into the relationship Miles proposed. They were happy in the beginning, but it soon ended. Alex started focusing more on music neglecting Miles. Miles wants to know that Alex won't make him the second focus in life.

Jesse & Zach Rutherford  
Couple Name: Emotional Fighting  
These two have been married for five years. Before ever going out the two were best friends and had formed The Neighbourhood with a couple of their other friends. The two were dating for three months before they got married. That some month of their marriage Jesse's ex got pregnant with his child. They have twins and thought the years they added three more members to the family. Through their marriage Jesse had been diagnosed with anger and bipolar disorder. He always took his meds but when he didn't he would physically abused Zach. Through out the years Jesse has cheated on Zach a total of four times. Two of the women are Zach's close friends which caused the two to break up for awhile. Only two days from breaking up they got back together. They were happy again until Jesse stopped taking his medication cause him to abuse Zach sexually and physically. Zach never presses charges saying its just his disorder. They both agreed they both need to work on their problems. Jesse controlling his anger and Zach expressing his feelings more. 

Pete Wentz & Patrick Stump  
Couple Name: Public v.s. Private  
Leadsinger and bassist of Fall Out Boy have been going out for five and a half years. They have barely announced five months ago about their relationship, but never talked about it in interviews. They never show any signs of a relationship at all. Pete has told people that he wants to public about their relationship, but Patrick wants to keep everything private. The two have just started fighting about it and always never come to a conclusion.


	2. Session 1

Host: Today we are doing a lie detector test. 

Pete Wentz  
Host: Simple question first. You have been married before?

Pete: Yes

Tester: No lie detected 

Host: Every songs you write is about Patrick?

Pete: True

Tester: No lie detected.

Pete smiled at Patrick and he smiled back.

Host: You would leave Fall Out Boy for ever to stay with Patrick.

Pete: True

Tester: Lie detected.

Host: You have had sex with someone while dating Patrick.

Pete: Never

Tester: Lie detected.

Patrick shook his head feeling the tears forming in his eyes. 

Host: Last question, You would take you're guys relationship further if you guys went public.

Pete: False

Host: We are going to write the answer down and show you it on the last day you guys are here.

The tester took the wires off Pete and he sat back down next to Patrick. He reached for Patricks had but he pulled away.

Gerard Way  
Host: You have had depression?

Gerard: True.

Tester: No lie detected.

Host: You haven't performed in front of people since My Chemical Romance broke up.

Gerard: True.

Tester: No lie detected

Host: You were the one to tell Frank about the bands break up.

Gerard: False

Tester: Lie detected

Host: Last question, Do you think your guys relationship only works when the band is together?

Gerard: False.

The tester wrote it down and then helped Gerard disconnect.

Frank: You were suppose to tell me about the band breaking up. You made me look like a fucking idiot when fans ran to me asking questions! Is that what you wanted to make me look like a fucking dick!

Gerard: I didn't want that Frank! I just didn't know how to tell you! I knew how much you loved being in the band! I didn't want you to get pissed off about the reason we decided to break up!

Frank: Bullshit! You could of fucking told me! 

Gerard: Will talk about this later Frankie. 

Brendon Urie  
Host: You have been married.

Brendon: True.

Tester: No lie detected.

Host: You were the one who wanted Dallon to join the band.

Brendon: True

Tester: No lie detected.

Host: You started dating Dallon to get over Ryan.

Brendon: Keeping with my honest streak I'll say True.

Tester: No lie detected.

Host:You haven't made any contact with Ryan since Dallon and you started going out.

Brendon: False

Tester: No lie detected.

Host: Last question, if Ryan was to say he wants you back you would cancel the engagement to be with him.

Brendon: False

Brendon got disconnected and sat next to Dallon. 

Brendon: I'm sorry

Dallon: Its OK as long as you were being truthful.

Alex Turner  
Host: You have history of dating models.

Alex: True

Tester: No lie detected.

Host: You have met Miles parents.

Alex: True.

Tester: No lie detected.

Host: You guys broke up before because you cheated one him.

Alex: True.

Tester: No lie detected.

Host: If you went on tour you would take Miles with you.

Alex: True.

Tester: Lie detected.

Host: Last question, You would leave Miles to make more music

Alex: False.

Tester helped Alex take the wires off and wrote the answer down.

Alex: Wasn't as bad as I thought.

Jesse Rutherford  
Host: You got your first tattoo at the age of sixteen.

Jesse: Yep.

Tester: No lie detected.

Host: You were raised by your mom.

Jesse: Yep.

Tester: No lie detected.

Host: You have physically hit Zach before.

Jesse: True.

Tester: No lie detected.

Host: You only cheated on Zach with four women.

Jesse: True.

Tester: Lie detected.

Zach can already feel himself crying and Jesse just watched showing no emotion.

Host: You regret having kids.

Jesse: False.

Tester: Lie detected.

Host: You care about how Zach feels. 

Jesse: True.

Tester: Lie detected.

Host: Last question, You regret ever being with Zach.

Jesse: False.

Jesse got disconnected and sat next to Zach. Zach had his head in his hands full on crying.

Pete: Wow. I though I did bad.

Jesse: What did you say over there! You want to say it to my face! 

Pete: I said Wow! You lied through that how test. Your husband of five years is crying and you're just sitting there not giving a shit. What the fucks wrong with you man!?

Jesse: You know what's wrong! Me and you have the same fucking problem!

Pete: At lease I take my medication. Unlike you psycho! 

Pete was sitting on the edge of the seat ready to punch Jesse. Patrick just put a hand on Petes thigh.

Patrick: Don't start a fight on the first day, Pete. Please.

Pete nodded and sat back.

Host: Alright. This is just a sneek peak of what's ahead. A lot more obstacles are coming ahead and some of you will make it out, some won't. You guys can head to bed now if you will like.


	3. Session 2

Brendon: Sweet. We're having a paintball war.

Miles: How do you know?

Brendon: I've been paintballing a lot. Sure you Brit's never have.

They were all in a line wearing paintball outfits and a paintball gun in their hands.

Host: Today each one of you couples will come up and the other couple will shoot at who is at fault of their problems. Then you will explain why.

Jesse: Good. I've been wanting to shoot someone.

Host: First up is Alex and Miles.

The two went on the wall and put their face masks on.

Host: Shoot.

Everyone shot Alex.

Host: Anyone want to explain why you shot Alex. 

Patrick: I shot Alex because you focus on music more then Miles. I completely understand how making music takes a lot of work, but that doesn't give you a right to ignore Miles.

Host Alright next is Brendon and Dallon. Shoot.

Everyone shot Brendon except one person.

Host: okay people who shot Brendon want to explain.

Zach: I shot Brendon cause its not cool to compare your fiancé to your ex.

Host: What about the person who shot Dallon?

Pete: I shot Dallon cause Ryan and Brendon's break up was harsh. I can get how he can't get over it so Dallon just accept it.

Host: Alright next is Frank and Gerard. Ready and shot.

It was a pretty even amount.

Alex: I shot both of you guys because Frank you need to let the band go and Gerard you should of told him.

Host: Next is Pete and Patrick. Shot.

It was even amount

Host: Any one want to explain.

Frank: I shot Pete because you shouldn't care about going public at all.

Jesse: I shot both of them. I shot you, Patrick, because you should at least be a little open to do some PDA. I shot you, Pete, because you should be OK with being a private about your relationship. Also cause you're a dick.

Host: Alright now Jesse and Zach. Shoot.

It was a even amount as well.

Host: Alright anyone want to talk.

Pete: I shot both of you guys. I shot you, Zach, because you need to express your feelings more. I mean the guy as beat you. I've seen pictures and its bad. You need to stand up for yourself. Jesse I shot you because you've cheated on Zach four times and we just found out there was more. You beat him and force sex on him. Your fucking husband was crying and you just sat there. You are fucking crazy and you just need some serious help.

Jesse: Thanks for all that, but I don't need any help. You can't just tell me how me and him how we should be together. We're fine.

Pete: No you guys aren't. If you were then you wouldn't be here. 

Patrick: I mean I agree with Pete. I've seen the pictures as well and its bad. I actually had called Zach. I can tell when I was talking to you, you were done with the bullshit. I get you love him, but once he hits you that's not right. You need to stand up for yourself.

Jesse: He does stand up for himself. 

Patrick: Jesse can't you let him answer for himself.

Everyone went quiet and looked at Zach. He was twisting his wedding ring around his finger.

Zach: I don't speak up because last time I did he tried killing himself. I had told him I wanted a divorce as soon as he told me about him and Annabel. I've asked so many time, but we make up. We love each other and I know we can work out any problem. 

Host: Well this actually went really well. Honestly I know that Jesse and Zach has the worst problems here, but the rest of you guys are going to help them. Tomorrow we will do another session and it is going to be a little more emotional. Goodnight boys.


	4. Session 3

Everyone was outside in some work out outfit. There was different weights there.

Gerard: Ugh! We're working out!

Frank: We might not babe.

Host: Hello gentlemen. Today we are going to deal with anger. You guys will stand in the circles and then state something that angers you within the relationship. You will then throw the the ball and you will go back and forth. First up is Brendon and Dallon.

Dallon: I hate that you judge everything I do.

He thrown the ball and it landed in front Brendon. 

Brendon: I hate that you care so much about me not fully moving on from Ryan.

Dallon: I care because we are fucking engaged Brendon! How do you expect me to got through this marriage knowing that you're still hung up on Ryan! He left you Brendon. He used you for fucking sex! He had been seeing someone else behind your back through out your guys relationship! I don't understand why you can't fucking move on.

Dallon threw the ball really hard at Brendon super pissed off.

Brendon: I can't move on cause he's the first person that ever loved me for who I am! You don't Dallon!

Dallon: I do love you but you love him more then me.

Host: Alright I'm going to stop you guys right here. I think you two both have a lot to work on Brendon you need to let the past go and Dallon to let him in a little bit. Next up is Gerard and Frank.

Frank: I don't really have any anger. I realized last night that I shouldn't really care about the bands break up. I should have my focus on Gerard.

Host: How bout you Gerard? Any anger?

Gerard: No. I have never anger toward Frankie. 

Host: Alright. This is a huge step for you guys. Let's have Pete and Patrick then.

Patrick: I hate how you treat me sometimes. 

Pete: I hate how you won't hold my hand or anything in public. It makes me feel like I'm your big secret.

Patrick: I don't you to show me off like you did with Bronx!

Host: Alright. So everything goes back to going public or private. Hopefully at the end we will come to a decision. Alex and Miles.

Miles: We are good. 

Host: Alright. Jesse and Zach. 

Jesse: I hate how I ditch my wife to get this fucked up future.

Patrick: Wow! Jumping right in.

Zach: I hate how you don't listen to me!

Jesse: I hate that you won't let me go out anymore!

Zach: I hate that you cheat on me! I don't understand what's going through your mind Jesse! I have sex with you almost every fucking day yet you still go cheating on me!!

Jesse: I hate how I need you to live!

Zach: I hate that you hurt me Jesse! Not just me, but the kids too! You understand how much it hurts them to hear and sometimes hear me get beat by you! Begging you not to kill me!

Zach was full on crying now. He dropped the ball and just shook his head.

Zach: You know what I don't need to wait to the end of this stupid show. I want a divorce right fucking now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you want to happen in the next chapter. Also excuse any mistakes.


	5. Session Four

Jesse: You can't do that Zachary!

Zach: Yes I Fucking can! I'm done being married to you! I don't feel like your husband! I feel like I'm your punching bag! I'm done Jesse. I don't-

He stopped and took his wedding ring off. He threw it at Jesse and ran inside.

Jesse: Babe! Come on! 

Jesse ran after Zach and everyone just stood there.

Host: I guess we should all get some rest.

Next day.

Host: Today is going to be a easy day since yesterday was a little crazy. We will quiz each other. I would ask each couple a question and you will say what you think your partner would answer . Before we start, Zach do really want to go through with the divorce right now?

Zach: I thought about it last night and came with decision to wait till the end of the show. I came here to get closure that if our marriage ends, I will know that I tried to make it work.

Host: Alright. So today we will start with Pete and Patrick. Patrick, what does Pete do when he's in a bad mood?

Patrick: He goings shopping for other people.

Pete: That is correct.

Host: What freaks Patrick out the most?

Pete: His stage fright. He doesn't show it now, but backstage he freaks out.

Patrick nodded his head saying he's right.

Host: Same questions to you Patrick.

Patrick:Um.... If freak out in a scared way it will be scary movies. He may look like a tough guy, but he is horrified by them. If freak out like my stage fright it would be ordering coffee. He just freaks out.

Pete smiled at his amazing boyfriend because he was 100% right. 

Host: Now Gerard and Frank. Frank what was Gerard most scary moment in his life?

Frank: Either when he got attacked by that black bird or when he was held gunpoint.

Gerard nodded.

Host: What is Frank's fetish?

Gerard: Kissing me.

Frank laughed, but nodded his head.

Host: What is Gerard's worst habit?

Frank: He multi tasks 

Gerard: Nope. It's that I'm cluttery.

Host: Same question to you Gerard.

Gerard: Um... He's a neat freak.

Frank: No actually. I think it's just the fact that I can be a asshole sometimes.

Everyone laughed cause they knew it was true. After living in the house for awhile you learn a lot about each other. I was as if they were all on tour bus together. 

Host: Now it's Jesse and Zach's turn. 

Jesse turned to face Zach. He was sitting criss crossed and was drinking a cup of tea. He tapped Zach's knee and he went to sit facing him the same way. 

Host: Zach, what is Jesse's favorite thing?

Zach: Easy. Music and the people that mean the most to him.

Jesse just smiled showing that Zach is right.

Host: What was the last song Zach listen to?

Jesse: Um.... I honestly don't know.

Zach: Goodbye Horses by Q Lazzarus. I was listening to it last night.

Host: Something Jesse can't quit? 

Zach: Smoking. Even after he's had lung cancer. I almost lost him and yet he still won't quit. That song you have to My Chemical Romance probably meant nothing to you.

Gerard: Sorry to interrupt but thanks again for the song Jesse.

Jesse: It does mean a lot to me. I'm sorry that I'm so difficult. I'm sorry that I have trouble loving people. I'm sorry for fucking your life.

Zach: It's fine Jess. It's part of being in love.

Zach leaned forward and kissed Jesse.

Host: This is a good step for you two. I am very proud.

The other two couples went and got all the answers right considering the fact they have been dating for awhile. 

Host: Alright guys. You all did really good today. Tomorrow will be more difficult. Get some rest. You'll be up early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm some what have no idea what to write for the next chapter. So comment if you have any ideas. Also I put up a couple more story's. If you ship Matty Healy and George Daniel or Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump then go check it out.


End file.
